Abuse
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: Sakura's life was dull and plain boring. When the Uchiha brothers come into her life, she starts to see life in a new way. But what she finds along the way, may hurt her, break her, and maybe even kill her.
1. Introductions and the Uchiha brothers!

Enjoy?

Sakura reached over and dismissed the alarm clock. Bright red letters that read 5:30 shined brightly through the dim lit room. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling for a good 5 minutes before sighing and getting up. Walking to the bathroom with silent footsteps, Sakura took a towel and started to do her daily rountine.

Around 20 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom all refreshed and ready to get on with her day.

Sakura took her belongings and walked out of her room while making sure not to wake up her mom and her mom's best friend. She closed the front door with a click and turned the knob to make sure it was locked. Then she walked to her school while stopping by Ichiraku's for some breakfast.

"Goodmorning Ayame!" said Sakura while taking a seat near Teuchi. "Goodmorning Teuchi!" A look of familiarity crossed the father and daughter's features as they greeted Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" said Ayame with a wave. Teuchi smiled and went back to cooking up some delicious ramen. Yum.~

"I'll have the beef ramen with an egg, please."

"Coming up!" said Teuchi as he got started on Sakura's order.

Sakura sat there and waited until her order was done.

The smell of ramen filled the air.

The morning was still young as the sun began to rise and cover the town with it's warm embrace. The shops began to open one at a time, signaling the beginning of a new day.

"Here you go, Sakura." said Teuchi while placing the bowl of beef ramen in front of the pink haired girl. He walked over the the counter and got a pair of chop sticks for her while holding another bowl of ramen in his hand for the other customer.

"Enjoy, sir." said Teuchi. He walked over to a man with long, black hair tied into a low pony tail. He had a thin winter jacket on and that was it. Wasn't that man cold?

Sakura glanced at the man and thought 'I haven't seen him before...'

**'Maybe we should help him out. He looks like he's gonna freeze to death.'** thought Inner as she lifted an eyebrow at the man.

'Sure. Let's eat with him. He looks kinda lonely too.' thought Sakura as she took her chopsticks and ramen to his table. "May I sit with you?" asked Sakura with a friendly smile.

The man looked blankly at her and nodded. Sakura nodded in thanks and sat down. Then she broke her chopsticks in half and began to eat her breakfast in the comfortable silence.

'He has nice eyes.' thought Sakura. She occasionally looked at him and noticed that he had bags around his eyes as well. His eyes were like pools of obsidian. It was quite magnificient in Sakura's opinion.

"It's rude to stare, you know." said the man. A small smirk appeared on his features as he continued eating.

Sakura blushed and stuffed a large portion of ramen into her mouth to escape from her embarassment.

The man chuckled and looked at her. Then he continued eating his ramen and was done in a matter of moments.

"I must take my leave now. Thank you for the company." said the man with politeness in his smooth voice.

Sakura nodded and smiled. Then she walked over to the counter and opened up her bag. She took out a 20 dollar bill and placed it in front of Ayame.

"Bye Ayame, Teuchi." said Sakura. Then she looked at the man and waved at him. "See ya around!" And with that, she walked out of Ichiraku's.

The man stood there and smiled slightly His chest felt warmer than usual but he dismissed the feeling. He walked up to the counter and was about to take out his wallet when Ayame giggled. His delicate eyebrow raised in question and was only rewarded with a small smile from Ayame.

"It's alright! Sakura paid for your food already, sir." said Ayame.

The man stared blankly at Ayame before nodding and stuffing his hands into his pockets for warmth. Then he exited Ichiraku's while listening to Ayame's "Come back soon!" from inside.

Sakura walked to her school while thinking about a certain man she just met.

'Maybe we should get him some things to wear. I mean, either he didn't have warmer clothing on purpose or he couldn't afford it...' thought Sakura with worry.

**'Yeah. I thought that too. Should we do a little shopping before school? We have an hour, anyway.' **suggested Inner.

Sakura nodded and walked to the mall that was 15 minutes away from school. She walked into a mall that sold everything from fairly priced household items to various brand name clothing.

'Hm...' thought Sakura as she looked at the many types of jackets that hung proudly against their hangers with discounts hovering around their collars. 'I wonder which one I should get for him...'

She didn't have a budget in mind but she wouldn't mind spending a little more then necessary since looking like a fool and being warm matters more than looking really cool and getting sick. At least, that's what she thought.

**'Saku. How about that one?'** said Inner as she pointed to a black and gray Northface jacket with many pockets on it. There was a large pocket on the abdomen, some on the arms, a few big ones near the waist, one over here, some over there, a bunch over there and so on. **'Looks like you can fit a whole house in it.' **said Inner with a smartass remark.

'Yeah. I don't think he'd run out of storage room any time soon, if anything.' thought Sakura as she bought the jacket sleeve close to her face. A dull Northface tag of $500 caught her attention. 'Price isn't too bad. Let's get it.' So, Sakura removed the a medium sized jacket from the hanger and continued her shopping spree.

She walked into the scarf section and found scarfs of many shapes, sizes, colors, and brands. The one that she liked the most, was the black one made from cotton. She had one as well and needless to say, they were warmmmmm!~

Sakura walked to where the scarf was and picked it up from the shelf. She then walked to the gloves section and pickets up a fresh pair of leather gloves.

'Guess that's everything...' thought Sakura while checking if she missed anything. 'Yup. Let's go.' She bought the clothing to the cash register and payed with her credit card.

"Thank you, Miss! Come again!" said the cashier. A bright smile was directed at Sakura as she took her bags.

"Thanks, hun." said Sakura with a smile. She took her bag and walked another 15 minutes before she reached school.

She walked into her first class, AP Tech.

The teacher, Mr. Hatake, came late EVERYDAY so there was no point in coming in early but Sakura did anyway. She took her seat in the back of the room and set her bag near her seat. Then she placed her headphones into her ear and listened to her first song of the day, Yellow Moon by Akeboshi.

An hour passed and students started to arrive. The time was now 7:30 A.M. and the class room was filled with students.

A man with spikey gray hair and a lower face mask walked into the room with an orange book in front of his face. The whole class gasped.

"YOU'RE EARLY." screamed the class. There was something wrong here. It must be an apocalypse. Hide your wife, hide your children, Kakashi's coming!~ D:

"Yes. Thank you for noticing that." said Kakashi in a bored manner. "I was escorting two new students around school."

As he finished his sentence, two people walked in.

The first had black, spikey hair with bangs that framed his face. His hair stood up from the back and made it look like a chicken butt. A look of boredom crossed his features as he stood in front of the class and said "Sasuke Uchiha."

The girls of the class, most of them, and some guys... squeeled at the sight of the new comer. They started to declare their love- correction. They started to scream out their love while hearts could be seen in their eyes. In my opinion, it was more like a rape face, rather than a love face. But, moving on.

The second had long, black hair and bangs that framed his face. His long hair was tied into a low pony tail and he wore a thin... winter jacket... ? "Itachi Uchiha."

The girls of the class, minus some girls squeeled even louder. The same thought crossed their minds, 'BROTHERS? OMG.'

Sakura could just SMELL the chaos that was going to happen. She read enough fanfiction to conclude that Kakashi would probably put the brothers in both sides of her and then she would have one hell of s freshman year.

"Well, now that introductions are done, why don't you sit..." Kakashi looked around the room and directed his gaze to the two empty seats next to Sakura. "Why don't the two of you sit next to Sakura? Sakura, raise your hand."

Sakura resisted all temptations to facedesk her desk. The urges were killing her. Why, oh why did this have to happen to her? She groaned and raised her hand with a grim look on her face.

The Uchiha brothers looked at her and judged Sakura.

'She's probably another annoying fangirl. Sigh.' thought Sasuke as he started to walked to where Sakura sat. He took the seat on her left and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

'Ah... ' thought Itachi as he recognized Sakura from earlier. He took a seat to her right and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was still feeling cold even after the hot ramen he just had.

Sakura sighed and looked at the class. She could just FEEL the glares directed at her. 'Go figure.'

"Alright class. Today, we're doing groupwork." said Kakashi while continuing to read his book. Groans were heard throughout the classroom. Sasuke and Itachi didn't understand what was going so they sat in silence. "You can pick your groups this time. Don't jump up all at once."

"Sakura! Can you be in our group?"

"EEEK, Sasuke! Join my group!"

"Join my group, Itachi!"

"No, Sakura! Join MY group!"

"Bitch, Sasuke's mine!"

"Come to out group, Itachi!"

Sakura sighed and glanced at Sasuke. He ignored the fangirls as if they never existed and continued to stare blankly at the blackboard. She directed her atttention to Itachi. He was shaking his head ocassionally to decline the fangirls offer.

"Hey, Sasuke." said Sakura. He looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Wanna be in the same group?" He pondered about his options and deemed it necessary to be in Sakura's group. If he wanted to keep his grades up and his sanity in check (fangirls are ruthless, mind you).

Then she turned to Itachi and asked "Wanna join our group, Itachi?" Itachi looked at her and nodded. He much rather work with Sakura and his brother rather than get harassed by a bunch of fangirls.

And so, the groups were made.


	2. The Uchiha household and a scream

It's been real shitty these past weeks.

Enjoy.

[Recap:]"Hey, Sasuke." said Sakura. He looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Wanna be in the same group?" He pondered about his options and deemed it necessary to be in Sakura's group. If he wanted to keep his grades up and his sanity in check (fangirls are ruthless, mind you).

Then she turned to Itachi and asked "Wanna join our group, Itachi?" Itachi looked at her and nodded. He much rather work with Sakura and his brother rather than get harassed by a bunch of fangirls.

And so, the group was made.

…

"See you tomorrow!" says Sakura while waving at the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke nods and shoves his hands into his pockets while Itachi gives a small wave and walks away.

"Brother," says Sasuke while staring blankly at the road.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he says with equal blankness.

"I don't want to deal with father anymore," he says softly. He hardened his gaze and stiffened his posture.

"It can't be helped, Sasuke," says Itachi with a miniscule frown. "We have to endure it for the time being. At least until Uncle says it's alright for you to stay with him."

"Wait," says Sasuke while stopping abruptly. "You're not going to stay with him?"

Itachi shakes his head.

"I can't. I have to take care of mother, remember? She won't last if father abuses her any longer," he says while sighing.

"Tch, then why doesn't mother just come with us to Uncle's? I'm sure he has enough room for us in that damned mansion of his," says Sasuke in protest.

"He probably does but we can't trouble him. Besides, mother loves father too much to leave him. You know how she is," explains Itachi, leaving no room for argument.

Sasuke continues to walk in mild annoyance while Itachi walks with a tired stride.

When they reach home, they skillfully dodge the vast amounts of empty glass bottles that cover their floor from sight.

"He could at least clean after his damned self," hisses Sasuke, who just kicked against a bottle with his toes. "Damn it all."

"Quiet, Sasuke. You'll wake mother," warns Itachi with a glare. They continue until they end up in their room that the three of them shared.

As Sasuke opens the door, he sighs in relief as he sees their mother sleeping soundly under the matted sheets. He walks over and lies by her side with his arms crossed under his head. Itachi follows the pursuit and leans against the wall while staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Brother," says Sasuke through the silence.

"Yes, Sasuke?" answers Itachi with a blank look.

"Do you think we'll get out of this mess alive?"

Itachi snaps his head toward Sasuke and says "What makes you say that? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, brother. But I'm about to," he says while glaring at the wall. His sleeves went up, exposing his bruised wrists for only his family's eyes to see. "I can't wear long sleeves all year around and not expect people to question us about it."

Itachi sighs.

"You have a point. But we need to hold out until then. As I said, we need to wait for Uncle's permission before making a move," replies Itachi with a small yawn.

"Sleep, before father comes home and robs us of our sanity. Again," scoffs Sasuke while shuffling under the sheets.

Itachi rolls his eyes but gets under the sheets with him-

"AHHHHH!" screams a voice.

Author's note: Just want to clear some things up.

The Uchiha's are dirt poor.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto share a room.

Sakura is rich.


	3. Abuse

Recap: "Sleep, before father comes home and robs us of our sanity. Again," scoffs Sasuke while shuffling under the sheets.

Itachi rolls his eyes but gets under the sheets with him-

"AHHHHH!" screams a voice.

Mikoto groans and moves under the sheets.

"Mmm, is that Fugaku?" she asks to no one in particular.

"It probably is," replies Sasuke with a glare. "Why the hell is he home so early anyway?"

"We will know soon enough-"

"Get out here, you three!" screams Fugaku, enraged.

Sasuke headed out of the room first, trying hard not to break the floorboards with his heavy footsteps. Mikoto followed him while wrapping the sheet around her small frame. Itachi was the last to leave and closed the door with a small click.

"Yes, father?" starts Itachi while glancing wearily at him.

"What the hell do you want this time?" hisses Sasuke with a glare.

"Sasuke! Don't-"

"Shut up, Mikoto," he says coldly while shoving her into the couch. Fugaku walks up to Sasuke and grabs his collar, bringing him closer to him. "Listen here, boy. I gave life to you and I can easily take it back. Don't talk back to me like that," says Fugaku while glaring dangerously into his eyes.

"Tch, your no father of mine," spits Sasuke while wrenching himself from his grip. He fixes his collar; inwardly smirking at his father's pissed expression.

"You insolent punk! Come here!" yells Fugaku while grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulders painfully. His vice grip latches onto him with no intentions of letting go. "I will teach you to not talk back to me," he says, punching his youngest son in the stomach.

Sasuke inhales sharply. With the impact of the punch, he falls back and slips on the empty beer bottles.

"Stupid son of a bitch. You think you can say whatever you want in this house? This is MY house. You WILL follow what I say," threatens Fugaku while walking to his room. A loud and distant 'bang' could be heard as he slams the door shut, loosening the only support that held the blasted thing together.

"S-Sasuke! A-are you a-alright?" asks Mikoto while kneeling in front of him. She places a hand on his shoulder and looks at him in worry.

"I'm fine, mother," he says while standing up shakily.

"Here, let me help, Sasuke," says Itachi while grabbing onto his arm gently.

"No, brother, I don't-" before anyone registers anything, Sasuke fell forward, almost falling face first into the massive pile of bottles.

"Sasuke!" says Itachi while catching him into his arms.

"Oh my gosh! He's bleeding!" says Mikoto as she brings her hand to her face, hiding her horrified expression.

Itachi glances at Sasuke's back and sees sharps of glass protruding from his back.

"Shit," he says while carefully navigating through the bottles and bringing him back into their room. "Mother, get the tweezers, alcohol swabs, and the bandages. I will handle the rest," instructs Itachi while opening the door with slightly strained effort.

Sasuke groaned as he was placed onto the bed with his back facing the ceiling.

"Sorry, brother," says Sasuke in defeat. "I-"

"It's fine, Sasuke," says Itachi while running a hand through his hair. "It's not like father's actions were justified either. He has no right to hit you like that," he says while finding the edges of Sasuke's shirt. "Relax a bit. This might hurt a bit."

Mikoto shuffles around the drawers, looking for the last item.

"Itachi? Where are the bandages?" she asks while continuing her fruitless search. Where the hell did those bandages go? Did they use up all of them already? Bullshit-

"It's in the top drawer by the band-aids, mother," says Itachi while continuing to patch Sasuke up.

"One day, I'm going to rip his throat off-"

"Stop it, Sasuke. He is our father," says Itachi with a glare. "Don't make this any harder for us or mother."

A firm line graces his lips. Sasuke glances over at his mother and softens his eyes as he sees her trembling form.

"Mother…"

"N-no, i-i-it's fine, S-Sasuke. It's m-my f-f-fault for-"

"Nothing is your fault, mother," says Itachi with mild encouragement.

"Don't worry about it," says Sasuke while wincing occasionally from Itachi's care. "Tch, I can't wait 'till we get back to school and they find out about our shit of a household."

"Rest assured, Sasuke. They will not find out," says Itachi with a hollow reply. He, himself, was not so sure of his own answer.


	4. Breakfast and a jab to the forehead

Recap: "Nothing is your fault, mother," says Itachi with mild encouragement.

"Don't worry about it," says Sasuke while wincing occasionally from Itachi's care. "Tch, I can't wait 'till we get back to school and they find out about our shit of a household."

"Rest assured, Sasuke. They will not find out," says Itachi with a hollow reply. He, himself, was not so sure of his own answer.

The next day, the Uchiha brothers followed the same routine.

Wake up, sneak out, and then get on with their shit of a day.

"Does it still hurt, Sasuke?" asks Itachi while taking his eyes off the street to glance at his brother.

"I'm fine, brother," replies Sasuke while looking at him in the eyes, giving him a small glint of reassurance.

Itachi sighs and drops the topic.

"Let's have some breakfast before class. Ichiraku's is closeby," suggests Itachi while directing Sasuke to a particular route. Without as much as a word of acknowledgement, Sasuke follows Itachi without another word.

"Goodmorning, sir! Welcome back to Ichiraku's!" says Ayame, as cheerful as she can get at around 6 in the morning. "Would you like the usual?"

"Goodmorning and yes, please. I would like to have what I ate yesterday," says Itachi with a small smile.

"Goodmorning, sir! What can I get for you?" asks Ayame, directing her question to Sasuke.

"Morning. I'll just have whatever brother is having," replies Sasuke with a blank look.

"Alright! Coming up!" she says while walking away to call out the orders to her father.

Sasuke walks over to a window seat and makes himself comfortable before glancing blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Sasuke?" asks Itachi while sitting in front of him, breaking his exciting gaze with the wall. "If this is about father, Uncle will be back in town for a few days. We will get our answer but until then, please, don't anger father."

Sasuke glares dangerously at Itachi.

"ME angering him? I'm fucking defending myself! He doesn't treat us like a family. He treats us like slaves!" hisses Sasuke in anger.

"Lower your voice, Sasuke!" says Itachi while glaring at Sasuke with equal intensity. "We don't need every damned person in the world to know of our situation."

"Tch, I bet if Sakura knew, she would do something about it," says Sasuke while crossing his arms.

Itachi narrows his eyes at his statement and says "What does Sakura have to do with this?"

Sasuke chuckles and says "Can't you see, brother? She obviously likes you. Why else would she spend so much money on your damned clothing? Do you even realize how much they cost? Probably more than what that shit of a father of ours can make in a whole lifetime." He rolls his eyes at Itachi's stupidity.

"You will NOT talk about her like this, Sasuke. She is merely a partner. She is not one that will stick out her neck for us out of pity. We don't need such a person. We can handle this ourselves." Itachi rubs his temples, soothing that damned feeling of an upcoming headache.

"Oh, Itachi, Sasuke! Goodmorning!" says a voice from afar.

Speaking of the devil, Sakura walks up to them and waves.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you here so early!" says Sakura with a smile.

"Goodmorning, Sakura," says Itachi with a strained smile. He gives a sideways glance to Sasuke that said 'We will discuss this _later.'_

"Morning, Sakura," says Sasuke dully.

"Ah, what's wrong, Sasuke?" asks Sakura while taking a seat by the brothers.

Author's note: The table is in the shape of a square, just clarifying.

She gets no reply and shrugs it off for another day.

"Would the two of you like to come over to start the project?" asks Sakura while waiting patiently for her bowl of ramen to arrive.

"Yes, we would," blurts out Sasuke.

Sakura raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"Are you really _that_ excited about starting the project? Somehow, I doubt it," teases Sakura.

"Anything to get me away from home will do," admits Sasuke with a scoff.

Before Itachi had the chance to slap Sasuke across the head, Ayame came by with their bowls of ramen.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" she says while tending to other customers at the same time.

"Finally!" says Sakura while breaking her chopsticks in half and digging into the bowl as if she hasn't eaten in months.

"Gee, Sakura…" mumbles Sasuke while staring at the view, slightly intimidated. He has never seen anyone eat so… barbarically. A GIRL especially. Sasuke was indeed, mindfucked.

Itachi, on the other hand, watches her in amusement.

'Oh? What happened to the civilized Sakura I met yesterday?' thinks Itachi while chuckling softly and breaking his chopsticks.

Not even four minutes later, Sakura places the empty bowl of ramen on the table and takes a sip of her black coffee.

"Ahh, that was great. I'm in the mood for another!" says Sakura with a giggle. The boys looked at her with noodles hanging from their lips.

"No way in hell I'm paying for that," says Sasuke while regaining his posture.

"I never asked you to. I'll pay for us all, hun," says Sakura with a smile. With that, she walks away with her bowl to ask for another serving of ramen and for the bill.

Itachi sighs.

"What's up, brother?" asks Sasuke, aware of his brother's sudden change in mood.

"Ah. She did this the first time we met. She paid the bill and ran off," says Itachi with a frown.

Sasuke chuckles and says "Tch. I thought the man was supposed to pay for the bill, not the woman, brother."

Itachi jabs Sasuke in the forehead with two fingers and vein throbs.

"She stole the bill. Don't argue with me, Sasuke," explains Itachi while finishing up his bowl of ramen.

Sasuke sat there, glaring at him and rubbing his newly throbbing forehead.


	5. Enter: Karin!, that bitch

Recap: Sasuke chuckles and says "Tch. I thought the man was supposed to pay for the bill, not the woman, brother."

Itachi jabs Sasuke in the forehead with two fingers and vein throbs.

"She stole the bill. Don't argue with me, Sasuke," explains Itachi while finishing up his bowl of ramen.

Sasuke sat there, glaring at him and rubbing his newly throbbing forehead.

As the trio left and paid-

Correction; After SAKURA paid, the trio left for school and onto their first class.

'Can't wait to spend another day in this shithole,' thinks Sakura while inwardly frowning.

'**I know what you mean, girl. I swear if I head another 'Sasuke this' and 'Itachi that', I'm going to cut a bitch-'**

'Don't even, Inner. We know that it's inevitable. Shit is going to happen today and we're probably going to be-' before Sakura had a chance to finish her train of thought, she saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned to come face to face with-

"Yes, Karin?" says Sakura with a sigh. "To what do I owe this shit of a visit for?"

'**Feisty, aren't we?' **says Inner with an eyebrow raised.

'Don't test me, Inner. You KNOW how much I despise this girl.'

Sasuke and Itachi raise their eyebrows.

'What the hell…' they thought as they saw a new side of Sakura unfold before their eyes.

"Get the fuck away from MY Sasuke! You're going to infect him with your stupid nerd germs!" exclaims Karin with a squeal.

"Excuse me? Nerd germs?" repeats Sakura with a scoff. "Are you, yourself, so well educated that you're starting to make up your own names for things? What are you? A fucking dictionary? Hop the fuck off," hisses Sakura while unconsciously grabbing Sasuke and Itachi's arms and dragging them away.

"Hey, hold it there!" says one of Karin's inner group of friends. "Don't think you can't take Itachi away from us either!" She grabs onto Sakura's shoulder and pulls her away from the two brothers. "I'll show you what happens when you take another girl's man!"

Sakura stopped.

"Excuse me?" asks Sakura while staring at her in disbelief.

'**Did she just say that we're stealing HER man? Oh hell to the fuck no-'**

"They haven't even been here for 24 hours and you're already claiming them? You're full of shit," says Sakura while wrenching her shoulder from the girl's loose grip.

"Have you been listening? We told you to stop clinging onto them!" says another one of Karin's friends.

"Please," starts Sakura while glancing at them blankly. "Stop bothering me before I get upset. Don't blame me if you get hurt after."

**'Being bold, are we not?'** scoffs Inner while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

'Of course. If they play with fire, they won't burn. They will get lit the fuck up,' thinks Sakura with an inward smirk.

**'Don't be too cocky. There's always SOMEONE in this world that will prove you wrong and beat your ass to a fine pulp'** says Inner while crossing her arms in disapproval.

'But until that time, I can at least have the right to defend myself from being harassed on a regular basis, can I not?' thinks Sakura while continuing to watch the girl, ready to-

From the corner of her eye, she saw an incoming fist, hurling itself straight toward her head!

With a small and fluid motion, she ducks and watches in amusement as the girl's fist connects with the locker, successfully hitting the slits and cutting her knuckles.

"Ahh! My knuckles! My nails!" she yells as she cradles her bloody knuckles and broken plastic finger nails.

'Tch, that's what she gets for wearing fake nails and hurtling that crap of a fist at me,' thinks Sakura while shaking her head.

"Are you done? We have to get to class," says Sakura while motioning for the Uchiha brothers to follow-

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"


	6. Sakura's house and a little insight

"Are you done? We have to get to class," says Sakura while motioning for the Uchiha brothers to follow-

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"No. I refuse to fight. We need to get to class," snaps Sakura while walking away with the Uchiha brothers in tow. She keeps walking, ignoring the protests and the 'boo's.

"Who was that, Sakura?" asks Itachi, mildly surprised at the confrontation and extremely curious about this new side of Sakura.

"That was Karin. You can refer to her as Queen Bitch," replies Sakura while opening the classroom door for the both of them.

"Geez, Sakura. I never knew you were so feisty," says Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"There's many things you don't know about me, hun," says Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke scoffs and follows Sakura to his seat. Itachi shakes his head before sighing.

...

"Alright class. Break off into groups and work on your projects. It's due by the end of the month, so get to it," says Kakashi while pulling out a familiar orange book.

The rest of the class sweatdrop but take advantage of the free time anyway.

"So, are both of you still up for coming over to my house for the project?" asks Sakura while glancing back and forth at them.

Sasuke nods and interlocks his fingers, leaning against the table in boredom. He stares blankly at Sakura, as if expecting her to do all the talking.

Itachi nods and fold his hands on his lap.

"Is your house close to school? Or do we need to take the bus to get there?" asks Itachi, slightly worried. 'If so, we might have to tell her we can't even afford a bus fare…' thinks Itachi with a frown. This was definitely going to be a big blow to his pride if-

"Oh, no. My house is just a few blocks away!" says Sakura in excitement. "And besides, I told mom about you guys. I'm sure she'd like to meet both of you." She smiles and gets out the project papers, ready to start working.

…

"…" Sasuke could barely believe his eyes.

There he stood, inside Sakura's house, staring at the interior in awe.

Her glossy, marble floors shimmered under the brightly lit chandeliers. He was certain he could almost see his reflection through said tiles. Strong, stone pillars supported the house and was decorated with simple designs, bringing a sense of comfort and tranquility. Even the flat screen television that took up majority of the wall, seemed to hold its own glow.

"I see that your family is… well funded, for lack of better wording," says Itachi, equally surprised as Sasuke. He continues to stare at awe at the sight before him. "May I ask what your mother does for a living?"

"Ah, she is a doctor. Amazing isn't it?" asks Sakura with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah… pretty amazing," mumbles Sasuke, slightly jealous.

"Cmon, let's go to my room and start on the project. I wanna finish it as soon as possible," says Sakura while leading them to her room.

"What's the rush?" asks Sasuke while raising an eyebrow.

"I want to have more free time, that's why," she says while opening her door.

To their amazement, her room was pretty unexpected, to say the least.

Her walls, which seemed to be originally painted white, were drawn on with intricate patterns and designs. They would see that in the corner of the room, there were small containers of what looked like paint, tape, brushes, etc.

By the end of her room, toward the window, her king sized bed held baby blue sheets and soft looking pillows.

Two doors, which they assumed was her walk-in closet, stood innocently by her bed, opposite her window, daring all who enter to bask in its magnificence.

"Well, let's get to work!" she says while heading over to her desk that had three desktops on it.

"I didn't realize doctors made this much money," says Itachi while sitting by Sakura's side.

"Somehow, I doubt they did," says Sasuke. "How come your parents didn't settle for a mansion or something?"

"Well, just because we're rich, doesn't mean we need to waste all our money on meaningless things, you know," explains Sakura. "And besides, mansions are too… extreme? So to speak."

While waiting for the computer to load, Itachi glances at the hand painted drawings on the wall. The one that catches his eyes the most, was scaled painting of a boy.

His stark, white hair seemed to stand out from the rest of the paintings. He had hard, emerald eyes and two red dots on his forehead.

More so then his hair, he noticed that he had a plain, silver band around his right ring finger.

A sinking feeling could be felt as he made assumptions on who said person was.

"Sakura?" asks Itachi, curiously.

"Mhm?" she responds while typing away into the computer, finishing almost a page of work in a short amount of time. "What's up, Itachi?"

"May I ask who is that… man on your wall?" He mentally slapped himself for asking such a question but his curiosity was killing him.

Sasuke, who was surfing the net for information related to the project, half listened to the conversation. He noticed a shift in tension when his brother asked the question.

"Oh, that was a great friend of mine…" she starts off, slightly dazed. She turned her chair 180 degrees and stared at the drawing with him. "Ah, I miss him so much," she says while running a hand through her hair.

"What happened to him?" asks Sasuke softly. His curiosity spiked as well.

"Our father disowned us at a young age," she says while leaning into the chair. "Since he was older, he took care of the both of us until I was adopted into a 'loving' family." She wiggled her fingers, to emphasize 'loving'.

"So… what's with the rings then?" asks Sasuke. According to her explanation, he also thought it was strange that they had… matching bands. Were they…

"Oh, hahas. He bought these rings for us a while back. It was just to prevent fanboys and fangirls from bothering us," explains Sakura with a small smile. "Speaking of which, I hope he's doing well…"

The tension was killing them and the atmosphere grew harder to breathe in.

"But anyway, let's continue," she says while patting Sasuke on the back-

He hisses outloud.

She flinches.

"S-sorry. D-d-did I hurt you?" she asks with concern in her eyes.

"N-no, I'm fine," says Sasuke while regaining his posture.

"O-oh, that's a r-relief-"

Suddenly, Sakura gasps.

"Oh my gosh! You can't be okay! You're back is bleeding!"


	7. Tension and a shit of a father

Recap: "But anyway, let's continue," she says while patting Sasuke on the back-

He hisses outloud.

She flinches.

"S-sorry. D-d-did I hurt you?" she asks with concern in her eyes.

"N-no, I'm fine," says Sasuke while regaining his posture.

"O-oh, that's a r-relief-"

Suddenly, Sakura gasps.

"Oh my gosh! You can't be okay! You're back is bleeding!"

"It's fine, Sakura. Let's continue-"

"No! We need to see what's wrong before-"

"Sakura! I said I'm fine! Can't you fucking understand?"

Sakura stares at him, stunned.

"Excuse me?" she asks in a soft tone. Then she turns back to the computer. "Whatever you say, Sasuke." Without as much as another word, she continues typing their paper. She took the headphones from a small box by the monitor and places them into her ears.

"Sasuke," says Itachi with a glare. "Apologize to her."

"No, brother. She's the one that wouldn't stop bothering me," hisses Sasuke. "Besides, it's none of her damned business!"

Itachi glares at his brother before directing his gaze to the computer, glaring at it in anger.

Sasuke scoffs and continues his share of work.

Seconds turn to minutes and minutes to hours.

Sakura interlocks her fingers and cracks them sickeningly, making Sasuke flinch slightly. Again, without as much as a word, she gets up from the chair and exits the room.

Pausing to turn to Itachi, Sasuke asks "Oi, brother. Where the hell is she going?" He glances at the door and deepened his frown.

"It's her house, Sasuke. Leave her alone," says Itachi while continuing his search.

"Tch, leaving before we can finish the damned project-"

"Stop it, Sasuke," says Itachi in a firm tone. Sasuke 'tch's and resumes his work.

By the time Sakura gets back, the smell of pizza was in the air.

With their stomach grumbling, Sasuke and Itachi glance at box in her hand.

"… you went out to… buy pizza?" asks Sasuke, confused.

"Yeah, is there a problem with my leaving my house to buy pizza?" asks Sakura while setting the box in front of them with two liters of soda on the side.

"N-no," he stutters while looking at the pizza with hunger in his eyes.

"You know, you can grab some if you want. I'm definitely not finishing the entire thing myself," she says while handing him a plate.

With a nod of thanks, they feasted on their lunch, hoping to take their minds off the project and the… predicament from before.

"Mmm, this pizza is quite good," says Itachi while sipping on Coke. "How much did you spend on this? We owe you for-"

"Don't worry about it, Itachi," says Sakura with a chuckle. "I'm the host. I should be able to at least provide food for the guests," she says while munching on her second slice.

…

"Finished!" says Sakura while throwing her hands up in the air. After lunch and a few more soul crushing hours of typing up the project, they were done!

…

Correction: More like SHE was done.

Sasuke ended up on her bed with his back facing the ceiling. She couldn't help but smile at his peaceful looking face when he slept so soundly.

She directed her gaze to Itachi, who ended up leaning against the bed frame with his hands folded on his lap. She chuckled before saving the work onto her USB and turned off all three desktops.

'Mmm, maybe I should take a nap as well,' she thinks while stretching her sore fingers.

'**Girl, you did like 99% of the project! Get some rest!'** says Inner with her arms crossed.

'Heh, it's fine. It's always like this. And besides, I don't trust people with my grade so, I have to pick up the slack. You already know that, Inner,' thinks Sakura with her tongue out.

She walks over to the bed, ready to-

"Gah! Where the fuck are my sons?"

Startled, Sakura ran to the window and stuck her head out. To her amazement, she saw a man across from the street, yelling about where the hell his sons were.

'**The fuck is his problem?'** asks Inner while glaring dangerously at him.

'That's what I'D like to know,' thinks Sakura with a frown. Suddenly, she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"S-sorry, but we must take our leave now," says Itachi with a sad smile.

"Is that father yelling at us again?" mumbles Sasuke while rubbing his eyes angrily.

"Yes. He must've had a bad day, like always," replies Itachi with a sigh. He turns to Sakura. "We will see you tomorrow then?"

Slightly stunned and speechless, she nods her head stupidly and escorts them out the door.

"Goodbye, Sakura," says Itachi.

"Bye, Sakura. Sorry about before," says Sasuke while catching up with Itachi.

…

'What the hell was that? That man was their father?' asks Sakura, confused.

'**Somehow, I don't think you'****re that far off,'** replies Inner with equal confusion.


	8. Thrown and groans

Recap: Slightly stunned and speechless, she nods her head stupidly and escorts them out the door.

"Goodbye, Sakura," says Itachi.

"Bye, Sakura. Sorry about before," says Sasuke while catching up with Itachi.

…

'What the hell was that? That man was their father?' asks Sakura, confused.

'**Somehow, I don't think you're that far off,'** replies Inner with equal confusion.

As Sasuke and Itachi walks away from Sakura's house, their posture falters.

"Great. He's pissed already and we didn't even do shit," mumbles Sasuke under his breath.

"Cmon now, Sasuke. He's always like this," says Itachi with a sigh. "At least you'll be able to leave once-"

"No, brother. I'm not leaving without you or mother. Who knows what shit he'll do to the both of you once I'm gone," says Sasuke, half glaring at his brother.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"And since when did you become the older brother, hm, Sasuke?" asks Itachi while ruffling his hair.

"Tch," replies Sasuke with a miniscule blush.

"Where the hell were you two?" hisses Fugaku while glaring at the brothers. He waves his fist in the air as if planning to whack them in the face-

"We were… at a friend's house," says Itachi, attempting to explain-

"We were doing a project, father," says Sasuke, expecting Fugaku to slap him around for speaking before his brother finished.

"Friend? Hah! You two have friends now? Don't kid with me," he says, grabbing onto their wrists and dragging them back into the house. "Now go to fucking bed before I beat the two of you." With that, he throws them into the house, not caring that Sasuke, who was injured, collided with the wall or the fact that Itachi tripped on the empty beer bottles and landed ungracefully on the arm of their worn couch.

A sharp pain erupted from Sasuke's back and he couldn't help but groan.

"God damn it all," he says while struggling to get back to his feet.

"Uhh, do you need help, Sasuke?" asks Itachi while groaning and rubbing his newly bruised side.

"I'm fine, brother. Take care of yourself, damn it," says Sasuke while making his way to their room.

Itachi sighs softly and walks into the room-

"Mother!" yells Sasuke while running to her side.

Mikoto was on her side by the wall. The corner of her lips were bruised, as if Fugaku forced-

Her clothing was overly wrinkled by her chest area. He assumed Fugaku took a handful of her shirt and threw her against the wall.

"Mother, are you alright?" asks Sasuke while placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her out of her daze.

"S-S-Sasuke?" she stutters, her weak gaze meeting hers. "Y-you b-boys are a-a-alright," she says while caressing Sasuke's cheek.

"What the hell happened? Why did father hit you?" asks Sasuke in fury.

Mikoto flinches and brings her hand back to her chest abruptly.

"Sasuke! Don't raise your voice at mother!" says Itachi while kneeling to their height. Sasuke diverts his gaze from her and leans against the wall, staring angrily at the ceiling.

"I-It's alright, I-Itachi," she says, struggling to move-

"Mother, please. Don't move around too much," says Itachi while placing picking her up and placing her on the matted bed on the floor. "Just rest."

With a small nod, she tries to get comfortable under the thins sheets. With a weak motion, she brings her arm out from under the sheets and holds onto Sasuke's hand.

"Don't be u-upset, my son. I can manage," she says while giving his hand a light squeeze.

Feeling his mother's touch, Sasuke sighs and climbs under the sheets and returns the squeeze.

"Sleep, mother. It's late," he says while closing his eyes. He felt the small nod from her and sighs half-heartedly.

Smiling softly, Itachi mimics Sasuke and resumes his place by Mikoto's side, holding her free hand and drifting off into another dreamless slumber.


	9. A blush and new friends!

Recap: "Don't be u-upset, my son. I can manage," she says while giving his hand a light squeeze.

Feeling his mother's touch, Sasuke sighs and climbs under the sheets and returns the squeeze.

"Sleep, mother. It's late," he says while closing his eyes. He felt the small nod from her and sighs half-heartedly.

Smiling softly, Itachi mimics Sasuke and resumes his place by Mikoto's side, holding her free hand and drifting off into another dreamless slumber.

The next day, as usual, Sasuke and Itachi woke up early and left for school. But not before glancing at their mother in worry, hoping that their bastardous father won't-

"Ah, I can't take this anymore!" says Sasuke while ruffling his hair, attempting to ease himself of the pent up stress.

"It can't be helped. We will know Uncle's reply soon enough," says Itachi while walking calmly and collectedly to Ichiraku's. "For now, let's just continue going to school until our conditions change."

Without another word, Sasuke walks in and resumes his place by the window.

Sighing softly, Itachi thinks 'Today is going to be a long day, eh?' He couldn't help but frown slightly at this.

…

Slamming her alarm clock with unreasonable force, Sakura opens her eyes and half glares at the time.

'I hate how we were barely able to get a decent night of sleep last night. Stupid shit,' think Sakura while rubbing her eyes.

'…'

'Inner?' says Sakura while making her way to the bathroom.

'**Was that man from yesterday… really their dad? I mean the looks match but the personality… Something is bothering me,'** admits Inner while rubbing her temples.

'Don't think too much about it. We've only met them for two days. We shouldn't get into their affairs. When we know what's going on, only then will we decide to help them but for now, let's just lay low,' suggest Sakura while combing her hair.

'**Alright. But trust me, I have a gut feeling. And you KNOW that I'm never wrong when it comes to that,'** lectures Inner with a frown.

'Yes, yes,' thinks Sakura while walking out of the bathroom and dressing up for school. 'We should hurry or we won't be able to meet them at Ichiraku's.'

With haste, Sakura finishes her business and closes the front door soundlessly before jogging to Ichiraku's, slightly excited to see the Uchiha brothers.

Meanwhile, back with the Uchiha brothers…

"Ah, do you know when Uncle will be back?" asks Sasuke while munching on his ramen.

"I believe he will be back in two days, if I'm not mistaken," replies Itachi while drinking his tea. "But we can always stop by his house and see if any of his friends are there."

Sasuke frowns at this.

"I don't like his friends, brother. They're a bunch of freaks," he says.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke. If I remember correctly, you used to play with them when you were younger. You even went as far as calling Deidara your 'mom'," says Itachi with a chuckle. "You should've seen the look on mothers face. She was quite upset."

"S-s-shut up," stutters Sasuke with a small blush. He shoves more ramen into his mouth, chomping on it angrily.

"Goodmorning, guys!" says Sakura while giving them a small wave.

They give her a sideways glance and motion for her to join them.

"Do you always come here this early?" asks Sasuke while finishing up his ramen. He diverts his gaze to eye the tomato that lay untouched on his brother's plate.

"Yeah, if I want to enjoy my breakfast in peace without rushing," replies Sakura while waving at Ayame, giving her a silent 'goodmorning'. "And besides, it's fun eating with you guys in the morning… considering the fact that we also have the same classes, heh," she says with a small laugh.

"That's nice to know. We enjoy seeing you as well," says Itachi with a small smile.

"H-hey, what did you do, brother? Her face is all pink now," says Sasuke while glancing at Sakura strangely. "Are you sick or something, Sakura?" he asks while placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, Sasuke," stutters Sakura while turning away. They could've sworn that she was blushing and not feeling 'sick'.

"Ah, alright then..." says Sasuke while continuing to look at Sakura strangely.

Meanwhile, Itachi smirks inwardly and thinks 'Kuku, interesting.'

After the eventful breakfast, the trio headed to school in a comfortable silence.

Sasuke has his hands shoved into his pockets, attemtping to stay warm in the moderately cold conditions while Itachi walks with a curious stride. He took in his surroundings, glancing at almost everything in sight. As for Sakura? She had her ipod in her ears while walking with her arms crossed behind her head.

...

"Oh, let me introduce you to some friends!" says Sakura while entering Kakashi's classroom, excitement evident in her tone.

"Morning Sak!" says a girl with two buns on her head. She waved and motioned for the pink haired girl to come over. "Haven't talked to you in a while, girl. How's everything?"

"Ten! Everything's alright. How's the group? Did Lee steal you and Neji away, like usual?" replies Sakura with a chuckle.

"Pretty much," says Tenten with a chuckle. She glances over at Sasuke and Itachi. "Ah, you two must be new. I'm Tenten," she says with a smile.

"Hello, Tenten, I'm Itachi," he says, returning the smile.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke..." he says while glancing at her boredly. 'She's not all over me upon first glance?... This school definitely has it's perks,' thinks Sasuke, slightly overjoyed he didn't gain another fangirl.

"Cmon now, Sasuke. You should say something more than that!" says Sakura while patting him on the shoulder. "By the way, Ten. Where's Lee and Neji anyway?"

"Lee's with Naruto, remember? Neji's probably with them. You know. Protecting Hinata and all," says Tenten while rolling her eyes.

"Aw, cmon. He's still overprotective over her?" asks Sakura in disbelief. "I'm going to smack him upside the head-"

"Smack who upside the head, Sakura?" asks a voice. He stood behind Itachi and Sasuke while glancing blankly at Sakura, awaiting her answer.

"You, Neji," replies Sakura while sticking her tongue out.

Neji scoffs and glances at the Uchiha brothers.

"Neji Hyuuga," he says with a small nod.

"Sasuke Uchiha," replies Sasuke, returning the nod.

"Itachi Uchiha," replies Itachi with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Tenten, Neji."

"Likewise," says Tenten with a sheepish grin.

"Alright class," says Kakashi while walking in with his nose in his book. "Get to your seats. We're starting now."


	10. Restricted number?

Recap: "Neji Hyuuga," he says with a small nod.

"Sasuke Uchiha," replies Sasuke, returning the nod.

"Itachi Uchiha," replies Itachi with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Tenten, Neji."

"Likewise," says Tenten with a sheepish grin.

"Alright class," says Kakashi while walking in with his nose in his book. "Get to your seats. We're starting now."

...

Fugaku walks down the streets, stumbling every once in a while.

A newly opened beer bottle was in his grasp with part of it's contents leaking onto the sidewalk.

He makes a turn, ending up in front of their broke down house.

The darkness welcomes his eyes. With a few wobbles here and there, Fugaku makes his way into Mikoto and their son's room. He slams open the door, making the fragile woman jump.

"You're b-back, dear," she says while smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'm-" he stops. He takes a whiff of the air and narrows his eyes. "Who's scent is this?" he asks while grinding his teeth.

"W-what scent?" she asks, completely and utterly confused.

"Don't fuck with me, Mikoto. This is a _woman's_ scent. Did you leave this house while I was away?"

She looks at him in confusion and says "No, I didn't, Fu-"

"Stop lying to me, you dirty bitch!" he yells while bringing the bottle above his head. He hits her with it and watches in mild amusement as she screams and falls to the floor. "That'll teach you to lie to me," he hisses while walking out of the room, slamming it in the process.

Mikoto lies there, motionless. Tears cascade down her swollen cheek and soak the matted sheets.

...

"See you guys tomorrow!" says Sakura while dropping off Sasuke and Itachi. She walks away and sighs contently as she enters the magical world of 'Utada Hikaru'.

"Ah, we got through the day without much trouble," says Itachi, slightly surprised. "We met some new... friends as well."

"Yeah," says Sasuke. "You think father's home yet? I hope he stays out later than usual so we don't get to see him," he admits while opening the front door.

"Now, Sasuke. Don't say that about-" he stops. A dim light emitted from their father's room.

...

"Oh shit," says Sasuke while running to their room. He slides open the door with more force than necessary, scaring Mikoto.

"S-Sasuke?" she stutters while attempting to sit up.

"Mother!" says Itachi while running up to her and inspecting her. He notices her swollen cheek and the trail of blood that ran down her chin from her lip. "Did father do this?" he asks while motioning for Sasuke to grab some ice.

She nods but places a hand over his.

"Please, d-don't hate y-your father, Itachi," she says with a strained smile.

Itachi's gaze softens. He wraps his arms around his dearest mother and rubs smoothing circles on her back.

Feeling her son's comforting embrace, she cries again, drenching his shirt with her tears.

Sasuke grabs the ice from the fridge and places it into a plastic bag.

'That son of a bitch-'

He feels his phone vibrate and quickly brings it up to his face.

'Restricted number?' he thinks while pushing a random button.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asks coldly. This was NOT the time to-

"Hello? Is this Sasuke?" asks the voice.

"U-Uncle?" stutters Sasuke.


	11. Hello? Uncle?

Recap: He feels his phone vibrate and quickly brings it up to his face.

'Restricted number?' he thinks while pushing a random button.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asks coldly. This was NOT the time to-

"Hello? Is this Sasuke?" asks the voice.

"U-Uncle?" stutters Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I have returned from my business trip," says his Uncle with a hint of happiness. "The preparations for you to come have been set. Feel free to come when you're ready," he says through the phone.

"That's great, Uncle," replies Sasuke blankly. Inwardly, he is also excited but…

"What's wrong, my dear nephew?" he asks in concern. "Has that bastard of a father been harassing the three of you again?" he hisses, changing his mood in a matter of seconds.

"Tch, of course. He beats us whenever the hell he feels like it. He is no damned father of mine," says Sasuke with anger evident in his tone.

"Then come and stay at my place. I will adopt the two of you and take my sister back," he orders. There was no room for argument in his authoritative tone.

"But Uncle, I can't leave mother behind. And brother too. Father might-"

"You know your mother by now, Sasuke. She loves that son of a bitch too much. If I was her, I'd kill him myself," growls Uncle. "Sadly," he says, "I am not her and I'm not allowed to kill that son of a-"

"Sasuke! Did you get the ice yet?" yells Itachi through the door.

Sasuke takes the phone away from his ear and says "Coming, brother!"

"Ah, was that Itachi I hear?" asks Uncle with mild interest. "And what might he need ice for, hm?"

"Father hit mother again. Her cheek is swollen and it looks pretty bad," says Sasuke with malice. Inwardly, he shivered as he awaited his Uncle's response.

…

"WHAT?" yells Uncle through the phone.

Sasuke flinches at his tone.

"Who was that, Sasuke?" asks Itachi while taking the ice and placing it gently on Mikoto's swollen cheek. She clutches the small bag and looks at Sasuke gratefully.

"Here, it's Uncle," replies Sasuke while giving the phone to Itachi.

"Hello? Uncle?" says Itachi, slightly suspicious-

"Ah, Itachi, my dear nephew. Leave the room. I need to speak to you privately," he says, waiting patiently through the phone.

Itachi walks through the door and leans against the wall with the cellphone in between his shoulder and his cheek.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"As I have told Sasuke, I will take both of you in and also, I will take my sister. I don't trust that son of a bitch anymore," he starts, aggressively. "And knowing my sister, I know it's only a matter of time before she breaks."

"Yes, that is good. What will you do about father then? Press charges?" asks Itachi with curiosity.

"I will make sure of it, yes. But for now, we need to get the three of you…"

Itachi listens to his Uncle's plan with interest and nods his head occasionally as if expecting him to see it.

"Ah."

…

"I see."

…

"Alright."

…

"I will ask a good friend of mine let you stay at their house for the time being. I need to finish some business before you can come," says Uncle with a sigh. "Damned construction workers. I pay them good money and they STILL manage to find leisure time during work. Son of a hoe-"

"Understood. We will await for your news later in the week?" says Itachi while glancing into their room. "Uncle, I need to go before father hears of our conversation."

"Ah, alright. Goodnight, nephew. Stay safe," he says through the phone.

"Goodnight, Uncle," says Itachi while ending the call. He takes the cellphone away from his cheek and walks back into the room, ready to take a goodnight's rest (or what was left of it) and get the hell on with the day.

Author's note: Who is their Uncle?

Can you think of a suitable Uchiha that might fit that position?

Who is this 'friend' that their Uncle is talking about?


	12. Where's Sasuke?

Recap: "I will ask a good friend of mine let you stay at their house for the time being. I need to finish some business before you can come," says Uncle with a sigh. "Damned construction workers. I pay them good money and they STILL manage to find leisure time during work. Son of a bitch-"

"Understood. We will await for your news later in the week?" says Itachi while glancing into their room. "Uncle, I need to go before father hears of our conversation."

"Ah, alright. Goodnight, nephew. Stay safe," he says through the phone.

"Goodnight, Uncle," says Itachi while ending the call. He takes the cellphone away from his cheek and walks back into the room, ready to take a goodnight's rest (or what was left of it) and get the hell on with the day.

The next day, Itachi wakes up earlier than usual. He sits up and massages the knots on his back with a small groan.

As he glances over to the other two, he notices that Sasuke is not in bed.

Curious but not too shocked, he shrugs it off and does his daily routine before walking back into the room and glancing at Mikoto.

His eyes soften gradually as he notices that the swelling on her face has reduced overnight.

"Stay safe, mother," he says while kissing her on the forehead.

He straightens his posture and walks out of the shabby house, undetected.

A soft sigh escapes his lips as he glances at his old watch. He notices that he still has almost two hours before school starts.

'Ah, where shall I go now?' he wonders while-

"Goodmorning Itachi!" says a voice. He turns around and spots Sakura jogging up to him with her bag on her right shoulder.

"Goodmorning, Sakura," he greets with a small smile.

"Where's Sasuke?" she says while panting slightly. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Ah, he left before me, I'm guessing," replies Itachi while shrugging his shoulders.

"You're not the least bit worried?" asks Sakura while walking with him toward Ichiraku's.

"He is a grown up man, Sakura. He can handle things imself," replies Itachi while smiling softly.

Seeing his soft smile, Sakura can't help but feel her lips twitch upward to match his.

'**It's too bad we don't have an older sibling like that-'**

'We do, Inner. He's just not here with us, is all,' replies Sakura softly, the smile leaving her lips. She stops momentarily, letting Itachi walk by himself for a couple of steps.

She glances up toward the fairly clear skies, dyed with red, yellow, pink, and a soft tint of blue. A sad smile crosses her features as she notices the clouds that float freely in the-

"Sakura?" says Itachi, breaking her out of her small daze.

"O-oh. Yes?" she says, slightly out of it.

"Are you alright?" he asks while walking up to her with a frown. He grabs her shoulders gently and looks into her eyes. "Are you unwell?"

'Why is he-'

'**We were daydreaming, remember?'** says Inner, cutting Sakura off.

With a knowing glance, she smiles softly.

"It's nothing. But thank you, Itachi," she says while continuing her journey to Ichiraku's. Unknown to him, a barely noticeable blush crosses her features just as she turns away swiftly.


	13. The great Itachi, jealous?

Recap: "Are you alright?" he asks while walking up to her with a frown. He grabs her shoulders gently and looks into her eyes. "Are you unwell?"

'Why is he-'

'**We were daydreaming, remember?'** says Inner, cutting Sakura off.

With a knowing glance, she smiles softly.

"It's nothing. But thank you, Itachi," she says while continuing her journey to Ichiraku's. Unknown to him, a barely noticeable blush crosses her features just as she turns away swiftly.

Itachi stands there in silence but shrugs and follows her.

...

"Strange, Sasuke isn't here yet," says Itachi with a frown. He glances around the classroom again but doesn't see his little brother. "Where could he have gone?"

"Maybe we should call him?" asks Sakura with concern. She takes out her phone and speeds dial his number.

...

...

...

"Hello? Sasuke?" asks Sakura through the phone with concern. "Where are you?"

...

...

...

"Hello?" She looks toward Itachi with a frown and-

"Hello? Sakura? What's up?" he asks.

"Oh! Sasuke! Where are you? You're not in school and class starts soon!" she says, half lecturing and half glad that he answered the phone.

"Ah... I'll explain that to you later, Sakura. I have to go now," he says while hanging up the phone.

Puzzled, Sakura looks at Itachi and only receives a shrug.

"I don't have any idea where he might've gone, if that's what you're wondering," he says, answering her question-to-be.

With a knowing nod, she migrates to her seat and waits for Kakashi to start class.

...

...

...

"I wonder where Sasuke could've went," says Sakura with a frown. Her gaze wonders the streets as if expecting to set their eyes on a certain chicken butt friend.

"I'm sure he's alright," says Itachi hollowly.

Raising an eyebrow, she says "What, you don't care about Sasuke all of a sudden?"

"Of course not," he says while continuing to walk in any given direction.

**'Oh? Is Itachi... jealous? for lack of better word,'** asks Inner with an amused smirk.

'I doubt that. Maybe he had a bad day-'

**'Girl, you have the same classes and he sure as hell didn't do shit today. How could he have a bad day?'** lectures Sakura while shaking her head. **'I'm telling you, he's jealous!'**

Rolling her eyes and denying the simple fact, she continues to walk with Itachi to-

"Itachi!" yells a voice.

The pair turn around to see-

Author's note: Who is this person that is calling Itachi's name?

Is it Sasuke or is it someone else?

Is Itachi really... **jealous?**

What do you think? ~


	14. Uncle!

Recap: **'I'm telling you, he's jealous!'**

Rolling her eyes and denying the simple fact, she continues to walk with Itachi to-

"Itachi!" yells a voice.

The pair turn around to see-

"Uncle?" says Itachi with amazement. "What are you doing here for? I thought you had business to attend to." He walks up to his uncle and hugs him.

"Ah, my dear nephew. I finished early and decided to visit you and sister," he says while with a tired grin. He glances at Sakura and smiles. "Hello, Sakura."

"Hello, Uncle Madara!" she says while bear hugging the two Uchihas, squishing them together with much success. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Ah, I've been busy lately, my dear. I'm sorry. But tell your mother I said hi. I might come and visit tonight," he says with a wink.

"Uncle, you know Sakura?" he asks, completely confuzzled beyond the point of return. He looks from his Uncle then to Sakura then back at his Uncle then back to Sakura-

"Of course! He's my godfather, hahas," replies Sakura with a grin. "I've known him for as long as I can remember."

"Yes, Itachi. Her stepmother is me and my sister's best friend," he says with a nod. "But family matters aside, do the two of you have anything to do right now?"

"Well, we were looking for Sasuke because he didn't come to school. We're kind of worried," says Sakura with a frown.

Madara raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, he did not tell you?" he asks while half growling into space. "I'm going to bash that boy's head in-"

"Tell us what, Uncle?" asks Itachi, curiosity evident in his tone.

Author's note: Ta-da!

Their Uncle is Madara! Mikoto is his lovely sister! (in this ff, at least)

How does Uncle Madara know where Sasuke is?

What did Sasuke forget to tell Itachi and Sakura?


	15. Amused

Recap: "Well, we were looking for Sasuke because he didn't come to school. We're kind of worried," says Sakura with a frown.

Madara raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, he did not tell you?" he asks while half growling into space. "I'm going to bash that boy's head in-"

"Tell us what, Uncle?" asks Itachi, curiosity evident in his tone.

"Ah, he came over to my house to discuss our..." he hesitates slightly and glances at Sakura but continues. "... situation."

With a knowing nod, Itachi half accepts the answer but Madara and Sakura could tell the slight frustration he was emitting.

"And what was the reason he did not wake me to tell me about it?" asks Itachi, bombarding his poor uncle with a game of 20 questions.

"My dear Nephew, he came to me at four in the damned morning. I'm sure anyone who was being disturbed at that time would flip shit-"

"He should've at least left a note," says Itachi coldly, cutting his Uncle off.

"Cmon, Itachi," says Sakura while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He only did it so he wouldn't disturb you." She glances at the permanent bags around his eyes and starts to piece things together. "And by the looks of the bags around your eyes, it seems like you don't get a lot of sleep in general..." she says, trailing her fingers gently across his cheeks.

Temporarily entranced with her actions, he glances at her. Feeling her soothing touch, he closes his eyes and leans into her palm as if expecting her to continuing caressing his cheek.

Sakura smiles softly and says "See? You're even starting to fall asleep while standing! It's not healthy, hun." She gives a playful smirk before pinching his cheeks.

"S-Sakura!" he protests while trying to pry her grip from his poor cheek.

"Alright, alright, children. Let's not do this out in the open," says Madara while rolling his eyes. "If you're gonna do anything, get a damned room," he says jabbing a finger to a hotel.

"S-Sorry, Uncle," says Sakura while letting go of Itachi's cheek with a small blush.

A barely noticeable blush crossed Itachi's features but under Madara's hawk eyes, his blush didn't escape his gaze.

'Oh? Is my dear nephew starting to fall for my goddaughter?' he thinks with an amused smirk.


	16. Foolish little nephew

Recap: "Alright, alright, children. Let's not do this out in the open," says Madara while rolling his eyes. "If you're gonna do anything, get a damned room," he says jabbing a finger to a hotel.

"S-Sorry, Uncle," says Sakura while letting go of Itachi's cheek with a small blush.

A barely noticeable blush crossed Itachi's features but under Madara's hawk eyes, his blush didn't escape his gaze.

'Oh? Is my dear nephew starting to fall for my goddaughter?' he thinks with an amused smirk.

"Enough chatting, let's go and meet Sasuke," says Madara while walking away, as if expecting the two to follow him obediently.

Unable to meet each other's eyes, they quickly follow their Uncle's long stride while partially ignoring each other.

...

Mikoto glances around the small room with half lid eyes. She rubs her cheek and winces as it throbs under her touch.

With a soft sigh, she gets up and ventures into the kitchen, avoiding the vast number of beer bottles that seem to cover the floor with their presence.

'Ah, what should I eat,' she asks herself as her stomach grumbles in anticipation. A soft smile graces her features as she opens the fridge and-

"A-ah..." she says while holding her head. A wave of nausea hits her as she tries not to stumble onto the bottles of beer.

...

"That boy must be knocked out by now," says Madara while opening his door and letting the pair in. He walks into one of the big rooms of the mansion and smiles inwardly at the sight of his younger nephew.

Sasuke was leaning against the bed frame with his arms across his chest. His head was against a pillow that sat comfortably against the wall, separating his head from said wall. A peaceful expression was on his face and-

"Ah! There he is," says Sakura with a smile. She walks toward him and places the blankets over his shoulders, making sure to tuck him into it. "We can always bother him later about not telling us," says Sakura while ushering for the other two Uchihas to get out of the room.

"At least that's one less thing to worry about," says Itachi to himself with hidden relief. He sighs softly, hoping no one caught-

"Is there something wrong, Itachi?" asks Sakura while walking with him to the living room.

He shakes his head and gives a half smile.

"It's nothing to worry about," he says, reassuring her.

Taking note of his strange behavior she shrugs walks away.

"You know nephew, she will find out about it even if you choose to keep it from her," says Madara while placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's only a matter of time."

"I prefer that she doesn't know about our… situation, Uncle," says Itachi hollowly. He turns to him and says "It's none of her business anyway." With that, he follows her to the living room, leaving his uncle behind.

"Kuku, foolish little nephew. I _know_ the feelings you have for my dear goddaughter, it's not rocket science," he says to himself with a chuckle. He continues to watch his back in amusement and smirks.

'Let's see what cards you'll play next,' thinks Madara while walking into the living room.


	17. Who?

Recap: "I prefer that she doesn't know about our… situation, Uncle," says Itachi hollowly. He turns to him and says "It's none of her business anyway." With that, he follows her to the living room, leaving his uncle behind.

"Kuku, foolish little nephew. I _know_ the feelings you have for my dear goddaughter, it's not rocket science," he says to himself with a chuckle. He continues to watch his back in amusement and smirks.

'Let's see what cards you'll play next,' thinks Madara while walking into the living room.

…

Mikoto leans against the fridge door, clutching her head in pain. A moan escapes her lips as the fatigue hits her like a load of bricks.

'W-why am I-I-' before she finishes her thought, she falls to the floor, hitting into the beer bottles in the process.

…

"Have you heard any news, Uncle?" asks Sakura with a tint of hope in her eyes. She unconsciously fondles with her ring, hoping that a breakthrough was about to rear its head out to her.

Madara shakes his head and frowns.

"That boy sure knows how to hide himself," he says. "I couldn't find him anywhere!" he hisses in frustration.

"Who are we looking for, Uncle?" says a voice.

The trio look to the sound of the voice and see Sasuke leaning against the frame of the opening of the living room with a curious face.

"Who are we looking for?" repeats Sasuke while taking a seat by Sakura.

"We're looking for my godson, Sasuke," replies Madara dully. "And when the hell did you wake up?"

"Just now," he replies with equal dullness.

"You could've told us where you were, Sasuke," says Itachi with a frown. "We were worried that something might've happened to you."

"Don't worry too much, brother. You might get wrinkles faster than father," replies Sasuke with a scoff.

"Is your dad really that bad?" asks Sakura with an eyebrow raised. "Was he the man that screamed on the street the other day? The one who was looking for his sons?"

Sasuke nods while crossing his arms.

"That bastard is not a dad. He doesn't even know how to take care of his fucking family-"

"Sasuke," says Madara coldly. "You will NOT speak that way in front of Sakura. It's too damned impolite."

"Tch, whatever, Uncle," he snaps, causing a light tension to fill the spacious living room.

Sakura places a hand on her Uncle's hand.

"I-It's alright," she says with a small smile. "I don't mind, honestly."

Madara sighs in annoyance and nods while rubbing his temples.

"But yes, I haven't gotten any information on his whereabouts. That boy… I'm going to beat him some sense into him once I see him."

Sakura gives a small laugh before saying "Haha, thank you, Uncle. It was nice seeing you again but I have to go now. Mother would be worried sick." She turns to Itachi and Sasuke and smiles softly. "I'll see you two tomorrow." With that, she gets up and walks out of Madara's house, never looking back once.

The three Uchihas sit in silence.

…

"She will find out eventually," says Madara, breaking the silence. "Are you afraid of what Fugaku will do when he finds out an outsider knows about your… situation?" asks Madara with a calculating gaze.

"It's for the best, Uncle," says Itachi while getting up with a sigh. "We have overstayed our welcome. We shall see you again soon," he says with a tired nod.

Madara waves his hands, shooing them away.

"Stay safe. If anything happens to my sister, you will come to ME before anyone else, got it?" says Madara while patting his two nephews on the shoulder.

"We got it, Uncle," says Sasuke with slight anger in his tone. "I bet he hit mother again, like always," mumbles Sasuke.

"Off you go," says Madara.

Itachi and Sasuke thank their Uncle before walking out of the door with a heavy heart.

"Brother," says Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. "Do you think mother is alright?"

"We'll see when we get home, Sasuke. Why, are you worried father did something to her again?" asks Itachi, stealing a glance of his little brother.

His silence made Itachi worry but he decided to pester him about it later.

As they walk through the door, they close it silently, hoping their father wasn't home this time to yell and bitch about them.

"Mother! We're home," says Sasuke while opening the door to their room. To their amazement, Mikoto was nowhere to be seen.

"Mother?" says Itachi in question. "Mother!" he says again while running through the house, attempting to find-

"Sasuke!" he yells while running to the kitchen. "Call the ambulance! Mother has fainted!"


	18. Is this a… bruise?

Recap: As they walk through the door, they close it silently, hoping their father wasn't home this time to yell and bitch about them.

"Mother! We're home," says Sasuke while opening the door to their room. To their amazement, Mikoto was nowhere to be seen.

"Mother?" says Itachi in question. "Mother!" he says again while running through the house, attempting to find-

"Sasuke!" he yells while running to the kitchen. "Call the ambulance! Mother has fainted!"

…

"Mmm, so he hasn't been found yet, huh?" says Sakura to herself.

'**He always had a habit of disappearing whenever we play hide-and-seek. I guess it's only natural that not even Uncle can find him,'** says Inner with a chuckle.

'Would've been nice to see him after all these years,' says Sakura with a small smile.

Suddenly, the loud sound of sirens broke Sakura out of her conversation with Inner.

'What the hell-'

She runs to the window and glances out across the street. To her amazement, she sees a woman being carried out of the house on a stretcher by a familiar woman.

"Shizune!" she yells.

The woman carrying the stretcher glances up at Sakura and yells "Get down here, Sakura!"

As fast as she possibly could, she ran down the stairs and busted from her from door.

"What happened?" she asks while attempting to grasp the situation.

"This woman fainted a few hours ago and it seems like her pulse is fading fast. Get on the ambulance and help me take her sons to the hospital," says Shizune in an authoritative tone.

Nodding and taking the stretcher from her, she asks "Where's Kabuto?"

"He's back at the hospital. He got infected with the flu or so," says Shizune while running to the driver's seat and slamming the door hard.

Once again, the sirens woke the night up with bright, flashy lights and that familiar sound of fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Thank you! I can take over from here!" says Sakura while thanking a firefighter for carrying the patient with her.

"Good luck, Sakura!" says the firefighter with a salute. He jogs away to his comrades, wondering what line of work was waiting for him next.

Feeling the ambulance move at illegal speeds, Sakura wipes the beads of sweat from her forehead and glances at the sons-

"S-Sasuke? I-I-Itachi?" she stutters, staring at the two in disbelief. She glances at the woman on the stretcher and starts to piece things together.

'**I-Is t-t-this their m-mother?'** asks Inner while stuttering.

'Y-y-eah, I'm assuming,' thinks Sakura while giving the woman a quick glance.

The bruise that shined with shame caught Sakura's eye like a sore thumb. She slowly brings her fingers against the woman's cheek and presses down on it gently.

"I-Is this a… b-bruise?" asks Sakura with a small voice.

The silence answers her question, to her disappointment.


	19. Remember?

Recap: The bruise that shined with shame caught Sakura's eye like a sore thumb. She slowly brings her fingers against the woman's cheek and presses down on it gently.

"I-Is this a… b-bruise?" asks Sakura with a small voice.

The silence answers her question, to her disappointment.

…

"Alright! Sakura, help me get her to the ER!" says Shizune while running to the back of the ambulance and prying the doors open, rattling the hinges ever so slightly.

Without another word, she grabs the end of the stretcher and helps Shizune get Sasuke and Itachi's mom out of the ambulance with barely any effort.

'Why is this woman so light?' wonder Shizune and Sakura. They glance at each other as if asking their questions through their eyes but it will have to wait.

…

Fugaku stumbles home, tripping on his feet every other step of the way. Like the previous nights, he carries a half empty beer bottle in his hand, spilling the contents each time he trips on himself.

As he fumbles with his keys, he attempts to shove them into the keyhole, assuming they would fit the first time.

'Fucking keys,' he thinks while continuing his struggle with his impaired vision and drunk self.

"I hope that woman is okay," says a woman from across the street.

"Yeah, I hope so too. She looked so thin when she came out of that house," says another voice.

"I haven't seen her leave that house since she and her family moved in. Isn't that a bit strange?" says the first woman.

Fugaku flinches at the statement but says nothing.

"I heard that she was admitted to the Konoha Hospital because she fainted!" says the second woman with a grim face.

"Oh my! You mean the most expensive hospital in town?" asks the first woman.

"Well, it IS the only hospital available in town, you know…" says the second woman.

Fugaku stops in place.

'The most EXPENSIVE?' yells Fugaku inwardly. He growls and sobers up as if he never consumed an ounce of alcohol in his life. He marches toward the direction of the hospital while clutching the beer bottle like a damned weapon.

…

Sasuke and Itachi sit in front of the waiting room to the ER, anxiously waiting for any news about Mikoto.

Sakura, who came with them in the ambulance, sit across from them with a blank look.

'Don't you think it's a bit strange?' asks Sakura.

'**What is? The fact that she's Sasuke and Itachi's mother or that she has a colossal bruise on her cheek?'** asks Inner.

'Both. I have a feeling that they're hiding something from me and-'

'**Don't even think about it, Sakura. Don't pry into another's life,'** hisses Inner. **'You DO remember what happened to your so called **_**best friend**_** after you fucking pried into her life, right?'**

Sakura closes her eyes and rubs her temples, cursing the feeling of an upcoming headache. She inwardly glares at Inner and sighs in annoyance.


	20. Where is my fucking wife!

Recap: 'Don't you think it's a bit strange?' asks Sakura.

'**What is? The fact that she's Sasuke and Itachi's mother or that she has a colossal bruise on her cheek?'** asks Inner.

'Both. I have a feeling that they're hiding something from me and-'

'**Don't even think about it, Sakura. Don't pry into another's life,'** hisses Inner. **'You DO remember what happened to your so called **_**best friend**_** after you fucking pried into her life, right?'**

Sakura closes her eyes and rubs her temples, cursing the feeling of an upcoming headache. She inwardly glares at Inner and sighs in annoyance.

Suddenly, the light to the ER shuts off and a woman with long, blonde hair walks out while placing her stethoscope into her pocket.

Sasuke walks up to the woman and asks "How is mother? Is she going to be okay?"

The woman pulls her face mask down and smiles softly.

"Your mother is going to be fine. She just fainted from malnutrition and dehydration. All she needs is food, water, and some rest," says the woman while patting his back. "Cmon, let's go to her room," she says while motioning for her assistant to push Mikoto into one of the spare rooms.

Itachi and Sasuke follow obediently with light spirits. They let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding and look toward each other with tired looks.

Sakura, who couldn't help but melt at the scene, follows along the group in silence with thoughts of her own.

'I wonder how they're going to pay for the hospital bill…' she thinks while shoving her hands into her pockets.

'**Considering the fact that they live in that shithole next door, I doubt they could even pay for a bag of chips even if they wanted to,'** says Inner with her arms crossed.

'I don't disagree with that but it's a bit harsh to think of it like that,' thinks Sakura while ruffling her hair.

'**Well then, you smartass. Why don't YOU pay for their mother's medical bill then, if you care so damned much?' **replies Inner sarcastically.

...

"You two can stay as long as you want," says the woman with blonde hair. She makes her way to the door and-

"Thank you, for saving mother," says Itachi with respect evident in his tone.

The woman stops in her place and gives Itachi a sideways glance.

"It's my job, kid," says the woman with a dismissing wave. "If you need anything, push that button by her bed and someone will come in and help you, alright?" she says, making herself perfectly clear. She makes a move to leave-

"Brother, how are we going to pay for the hospital bill?" asks Sasuke with a frown. "I doubt we can pay it off within the next few days."

"We cannot let mother go back until she is well. Otherwise father will-"

"Don't worry about the bill," says the woman while shutting the door with a small smile.

The two Uchiha's look at her in surprise.

'She actually heard us?' they thought while resisting the urgers to facepalm themselves. 'Holy shit-'

"Where is my fucking wife?"

Author's note: Who is this blond haired woman?

Can you think of who it is? ;)

Who is the person that is yelling "Where is my fucking wife?"? :o!


	21. Itachi, wake up!

Recap: "Don't worry about the bill," says the woman while shutting the door with a small smile.

The two Uchiha's look at her in surprise.

'She actually heard us?' they thought while resisting the urgers to facepalm themselves. 'Holy shit-'

"Where is my fucking wife?!"

Sasuke flinches and walks to the window. He looks out with a grim face and clicks his tongue.

"Brother, father is outside of the hospital," he says without taking his glance off of his father.

With a small nod, Itachi gets up and walks out of the room. He jogs to the entrance and-

"You piece of trash!" yells Fugaku as he punches Itachi in the face.

Itachi falls to the floor and stares blankly at his father's feet. He twitches slightly before sitting up and looking at his father in the eye.

"Mother collapsed, father. It was only natural that she be sent to the hospital," explains Itachi in a calm and collected manner. He inwardly curses his father for making a VERY noticeable bruise on his face. He prayed to Kami that his friends wouldn't notice or he'll never hear the end of it!

"I don't want to hear your bullshit, Itachi," hisses Fugaku while grabbing his son's collar. "You go in there and you get that bitch out here before I do it myself, am I understood?" he threatens while glaring dangerously into his eyes.

Itachi stares back at him with dull eyes.

"No," he says while jerking from his father's grip. "I will bring mother back when she is well enough."

"What did you just say?" he asks while gripping onto Itachi's neck and tightening his grip progressively. "I told you to get that bitch out here!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" yells Sakura while running up to the two. "Get your hands off Itachi," she says while glaring at him.

Fugaku glances at her and scoffs.

"Don't order me around, you wretched girl. This is family business between me and my sons. Get the fuck out of here," he says while shooing her away carelessly.

"That's true but that gives you no right to abuse your son! In public, no less," she says while pointing at him accussingly.

"I-It's alright, S-S-Sakura," says Itachi while feeling his father's grip on his neck tighten.

Fugaku snaps his head toward his son.

"You KNOW this _girl?_" asks Fugaku while narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Tch, you're just like your damned mother. Fucking useless," he says while throwing Itachi to Sakura. He mumbles to himself and makes his way toward the hospital entrance.

Shocked, Sakura went up to Itachi and-

"It's alright, Sakura. I'm fine," says Itachi while sitting up and rubbing his cheek. He attempts to stand up and trembles with each move.

"No you're not. You look like you're about to collapse-"

Before she finishes, Itachi's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground, out cold.

"Itachi!" yells Sakura while cradling him. "Itachi, wake up!" she says while shaking his shoulders.

**'Holy fucking shit. I'm going to snap that man's dick-'**

'I know. I'm fucking frustrated as well,' thinks Sakura while readjusting her position under him. She places his arms around her shoulders and carries him on her back.

"Can someone open the door for me?" she asks the crowd.

"Sakura!" yells a voice. She snaps her head to the voice and nods at the person.

"Neji, can you help me open the door? We have to get him into the hospital," she says to the person.

Without another word, Neji opens the door and watches with a smile as Sakura carries Itachi into the hospital.

"What the fuck do you mean? Why the hell can't I take that bitch with me?!"


	22. What the hell is going on here?

Recap: "Can someone open the door for me?" she asks the crowd.

"Sakura!" yells a voice. She snaps her head to the voice and nods at the person.

"Neji, can you help me open the door? We have to get him into the hospital," she says to the person.

Without another word, Neji opens the door and watches with an emotionless face as Sakura carries Itachi into the hospital.

"What the fuck do you mean? Why the hell can't I take that bitch with me?!"

"I'm sorry, sir. But your wife needs to rest before she can be allowed to leave the hospital," says the secretary with a firm tone.

"I KNOW that you're the most expensive hospital in this shit of a town," he says while slamming his hand onto her desk. "And I'm sure as hell not paying for that bitch's medical bill, do you understand me, woman?"

"Sir, you don't need to pay RIGHT after you leave the hospital so calm down," says the woman while cracking her knuckles loudly in front of him. She grins as he twitches from the echoing cracks. "And sir, If you continue to speak to me so rudely, I'll have to ask you to leave," she says while licking her lips. She twirls the pen around skillfully and smiles; an evil glint in her eyes.

"Tch, this is an outrage," he says while pointing at her. "If she doesn't leave this hospital soon, you will never hear the end of me, am I clear?" he hisses.

"Sir, I'm not your wife or your son. Don't talk to me like I am," says the woman while opening the latest version of-

Fugaku yells out in rage and stomps out of the hospital, yelling and cursing every step of the way.

"Sheesh, and people think I'M crazy? Please," she scoffs.

"Hey Anko," says Sakura while walking up to the secretary with Itachi on her back and Neji in behind her. "Can you prepare an extra bed in Mikoto Uchiha's room for me please?" she asks while dragging Itachi with her.

"Yeah, sure, Sak. Follow me," says Anko while leading them into one of the empty rooms. "What the hell happened to him? Looks like he got the shit beaten out of him."

"That's not too far from the truth, hun," says Sakura while placing him under the sheets.

"What the hell is going on here?" asks Tsunade while walking past the room with her eyebrows raised. "I thought he was fine a moment ago," she says while walking into the room and beginning her brief examination. She narrows her eyes as she sees the bruises forming around his neck and his slightly labored breathing. "Is their whole damned family malnourished? They look like they haven't eaten in days!" she says while stomping out of the room. "Anko!"

"Yes ma'am?" responds Anko while snapping her head towards the blond hair woman.

"Get the two Uchiha's some food and make sure they get it. If not, shove it down their throats," says Tsunade while walking out of the room in frustration. Sakura and Anko watches as she pulls up her sleeves and mumbles something along the lines of 'son of a bitch… strangle him… rip… another asshole… stress… not… paid enough…'

Sweatdropping, Anko turns to Sakura and says "Well, Sak, I'll catch you later. Gotta finish get some food for them before Tsunade flips shit on me." She gives a lazy wave before sticking her hands into her lab coat and walks toward the cafeteria.

As she watches Anko leave the room, Sakura takes a seat by Itachi's bed and sighs softly.

'**How can this happen?...'** asks Inner in disbelief. A frown was present on her face and her mind was just attempting to process what the hell was happening. **'How can their father treat them like that?' **she hisses in anger.

'Like you said earlier, we will not pry,' replies Sakura while brushing a stray strands of hair from his face. She sighs softly leans into a nearby chair.

"What kind of father would hit their child in public?" asks Neji while walking up to Sakura with a small frown.

Without saying another word, she sighs again and nods her head.

"Abusive father, I'm assuming. He even choked him in public," she says while rubbing her temples.

He says nothing. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he offers her silent comfort.


End file.
